Paranormal Intelligence
This section originally appeared within the "Spiritual Intelligence" section of Part II of the Manifesto, entitled The Prophetic Dimension. This section, and where it appears within Spiritual Intelligence, is indicated below, followed by the text of the section * Normal Intelligence * Paranormal Intelligence * Biblical Examples of Spiritual Intelligence * Prophetic History in CAWKI * God's GPS * Amos 3:7 Principle * Ways not Works * Disciples that God seeks "Preach to the tree!" * Industrial Revolutions compared * The Inspiration Age (the 4th Industrial Revolution) * Prophetic Pictures * Benjamins * Prophetic Warnings * When the Stones cry out ---- Traditional intelligence basically is designed to gain bits and pieces of information through human and technical means like the NSA reading our emails through their Echelon System, or the SND through Satos3 (codenamed Onyx) in Switzerland, eavesdropping, copying, stealing, hacking, bribing or worse – like extortion and torture. Spiritual intelligence works with different means, but along the same principles. Her, information is not gathered by human means, but in spiritual, supernatural ways. The core of the process is inspiration, an infusion of information from the spiritual world to the seen world, transmitted by means of the spirit. God uses various means for this. Dreams, visions, visitations, and auditions are among the most common experiences. * Rick Joyner, a prophetic teacher based in Charlotte, NC, once told that one of their prophets had a vision of a FBI-wanted terrorist, sitting in a roadside coffee shop at a specific location in the US. They called up their contacts within the force and tipped them off. The FBI arranged to send a patrol - and bang, nailed the guy. * Paul Cain, formerly based in Kansas City, a prophetic man with an interesting brief from God, once told us how he had been invited to one of those presidential prayer breakfasts in Washington D.C. As he was settling down in his seat, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Someone was beckoning him to follow into the Oval Office. The President, then George Bush, Senior, basically told him that they had observed him and, asked quite bluntly, whether Paul could function as a “man of God” for the US government and the President himself. * Bernard Ankoma, a Ghana based prophetic man, has related to me how he has been speaking personally into the life of quite a number of Kings, Presidents and top politicians. Make no mistake. These are not fairy tales. If it means anything to you, many serious governments – and of course companies and individuals, churches, families, and individuals – have tasted some of this and know that it is for real. The Bible calls this function of spiritual intelligence, “prophecy.” As there are far too many incidents of that nature, let’s suffice it to say that it is a confirmed historical fact that many kings and presidents have had such spiritual intelligence at hand; however, it is also a historical fact that rulers usually very seldom adhere repeatedly to healthy prophetic counsel. If you feel you have a nation to rule, a vote to win, a role to perform, it is at least unnerving then to listen to people who are clearly loyal to an empire other than yours. Prophets have always had two effects on Kings and rulers of all ages: blessing them with wise council, and deeply unsettling them because of the reminder that there is a God in heaven who knows everything and runs an empire of his own, in which even an earthly king is but a mere pawn.